Shannon's Outrage
by JeffAndShannon
Summary: Imagine waiting for a plane and glancing over to find a stranger reading a slashy FanFic about you. Of all the nerve! That girl needs to stop reading that story! (Still know no one and don't own a damn thing!)
1. The meeting

Shannon looked around the airport carefully. It was very early in the morning, but you just never knew when those fans would converge on you. Seeing no one ready to chase him, he relaxed his shoulders and sat down in the seat near his gate to wait for his plane. Matt and Shane were talking not so far off in another row and Jeff, who was accompanying his brother on this joint pay per view trip even though he was no longer wrestling, was loping back from the snack bar with a bagel for himself and an English muffin for Shannon. He grinned as he plunked down in the seat next to Shannon and handed him the goods.  
  
"No crazy fans yet," Shannon confirmed, taking a bit.  
  
"See? Nothing to worry about flying this early."  
  
Shannon smiled back and stared off while he munched on his snack. He was just about to ask Jeff about some new music he was writing when he heard the clicking of fingers on a keyboard from somewhere close by. He turned and noticed, for the first time, that they weren't alone in the waiting area. She sat in a seat almost directly behind him and was clicking away on her laptop, oblivious to those around her. Shannon smiled as he saw his site come up on her screen. She looked at a couple of the pages there, then left for another site. Shannon frowned deeply. He knew this site and didn't like it one bit. Fanfiction.net. Damn it! And she looked like a nice kid, too.  
  
Click click some more and there she went to a story called "Through the Years." Shannon knew that story and it had him fuming! Jeff, hysterically laughing for some damn reason, had shown it to him one day not too long ago. Of all the stupid ideas, this one was the worst! Who would believe that he'd need to be saved from Evan and Juvi? They weren't his favorite people, but they weren't psychos either. And Evan was married for God sakes! For that matter, so was he! And that infuriating author was working on two more, too! One with Matt sexually using him and the other with him falling in love with Adam Copeland. He barely even knew the guy! What was her name again? JeffAndShannon. With a name like that, Shannon was bound to hate all of her work.  
  
"Excuse me," Shannon heard himself say. Well there was no going back now. She'd looked up at him and her eyes widened.  
  
"Shannon Moore?" she murmured in awe.  
  
"Yeah," he smiled. "In the flesh. I couldn't help but notice the site you're on there. Are you familiar with that story your reading?"  
  
She looked down at the screen, gasped and then blushed furiously as she clicked off the window and shut down the computer. She then nervously looked back up at him for a second before looking away again.  
  
"I am so embarrassed," she muttered.  
  
She should be. But Shannon couldn't help but take pity on her. He never did like to cause anyone discomfort. Turning to look at Jeff, he mouthed 'fanfiction' so that she couldn't hear him. Jeff nodded and moved to sit in the other seat next to Shannon. The one directly behind the guilty looking girl.  
  
"You got a name?" Jeff asked, making the girl shriek and jump. The younger Hardy brother laughed for a second, until Shannon shot him a quelling glance. Jeff shrugged innocently before turning back to the girl. "So?"  
  
She shook her head and looked down again. Shannon was feeling sorry he'd started this whole thing. Jeff could be a pain sometimes.  
  
"No name?" Jeff asked teasingly. "You ain't got one, or you ain't telling?"  
  
The girl shrugged.  
  
"Please?" the younger Hardy Boy was relentless.  
  
"You might as well tell him," Shannon grinned. "He ain't going to give up.  
  
She looked up at him miserably then looked over at Jeff, who smirked maniacally back at her.  
  
"Jas," she finally murmured.  
  
"Jazz?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Jas, with an 's'," she said, putting her computer away. Her blush had receded, much to Shannon's relief.  
  
"An unusual name," Shannon replied.  
  
"No more than 'Shannon' is for a boy," she said then clamped her hand over her mouth and looked down again.  
  
"It's okay," Shannon smiled. "It's not like no one's ever mentioned it before."  
  
She turned in her seat so that she was sitting sideways and looked at him appraisingly, almost as if she was trying to decide what to do about him and Jeff talking to her. Jeff, on the other hand, looked like he didn't care what she decided. She wasn't able to escape him now. And Shannon knew he was going to tease her mercilessly about the story.  
  
"Reading 'Through the Years' on fanfiction?" Jeff asked nonchalantly.  
  
Jas' eyes widened and she looked down again. Shannon decided to intervene on her behalf.  
  
"Not like we haven't read it, too," he admonished Jeff, who grinned back like a Cheshire cat. "Though I was surprised to find a seemingly nice girl like yourself reading it. How old are you?"  
  
"19," she said.  
  
She didn't look older than 16 or so, so her answer surprised him.  
  
"I know," she sighed. "I look like a high school kid. Without my make up, I can't help that."  
  
"Always wear your make up," Jeff instructed as he applied his lip gloss. "You never know who you'll meet in an airport at 5:30 in the morning."  
  
"Good point," she giggled.  
  
"Now why would you read a story like that?" Shannon asked.  
  
"You didn't like it, did you?" she asked.  
  
"I hate all stories about me being gay," he replied. "I'm a married man."  
  
Jeff threw him another of his smirks and added, "And I'm in a committed relationship. Besides, who would believe that I have the hots for him?"  
  
Jas shrugged but cocked a brow. Shannon was beginning not to like her again.  
  
"Well, why would you like the story?" he demanded.  
  
"It's a romance piece," she replied. "I love romance."  
  
"But it's about GUYS," Jeff pointed out.  
  
"But that doesn't matter," Jas turned to him. "It's about true love that spans across years and it has a happy ending."  
  
"It's ended?" Shannon cried. "Thank the Lord! That thing went on for chapters and chapters. I blushed like a virgin when I read those sex scenes!"  
  
"What sex scenes?" Shane asked as he and Matt came back over to them and sat down on either side of Jas. She looked uncertainly between the two and shrank back down into her seat.  
  
"The ones in that fanfiction story about all of us?" Jeff growled. "Through the Years."  
  
"Well, at least I'm not some obsessive psycho in that one," Matt remarked.  
  
"Yeah, but you are my twink," Shane laughed. Matt, unamused, swatted him on the head, reaching around Jas, who shrank further down.  
  
"Why are we discussing that particular opus?" Matt asked.  
  
"Jas here was reading it when Shannon happened upon her," Jeff replied.  
  
"Oh, you were?" Shane asked sweetly. "Would you like a demonstration of how not-gay I am?" He waggled his brows suggestively.  
  
Jas recoiled in terror and tried to jump out of her seat, finding her arms restrained by Matt.  
  
"Hey, leave her be, perverts," Shannon admonished. "You're terrifying the poor thing!"  
  
"Sorry," Shane smiled kindly. "Usually I don't get that reaction from girls."  
  
"I'll bet," Jas shook off Matt's grip. "I don't know what kind of fan you're used to, but I'm not that easy!"  
  
"Yes, I see," Shane was amused.  
  
"Sorry," Matt offered. Jas straightened her jeans out and looked from one to the other. They looked back innocently enough so she glanced once at Shannon before cautiously resuming her seat.  
  
"Besides, we're gay in her world," Jeff said.  
  
Jas closed her eyes and sighed. Shannon was really feeling bad for her now.  
  
"We're sorry, but we just don't understand your affinity for that genre," Matt said quietly.  
  
"Look," she replied, keeping her eyes closed. "As I was telling Shannon and Jeff, it's nothing personal. I like the writing and it's about romance. It didn't even need to be about you all for me to like it. It's the emotion in the story that draws me to it. I like that the characters were all too afraid to tell each other how they felt. I liked that they overcame that and saved each other from villains. I like stories. I'm very sorry that I was reading that particular one when Shannon looked over. Can I go now?"  
  
"Why would you want to go?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Because I'm mortified about this and Shane is still ogling me, that's why."  
  
"I just appreciate a good looking girl, is all," Shane grinned.  
  
"Well, I don't enjoy having gay stories written about me," Shannon said. "And I'm sorry for embarrassing you. You weren't the one I was mad at."  
  
"You're mad at the author?" Jas asked.  
  
"Wouldn't you be?"  
  
She thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Nope. I don't think I would be."  
  
"You wouldn't," Matt asked skeptically.  
  
"No," she said definitively.  
  
"Why not?" they all asked her at once.  
  
"Because you're all in the business of making a name for yourselves," she smiled. "It doesn't matter what they write, just that they're writing about you at all is a good sign."  
  
"How do you figure?" This came from Matt.  
  
"Look at Triple H," Jas pointed out. "There aren't that many flattering stories about him up there, but he's a popular character. Any mention means people are taking notice of you."  
  
She shrugged as a flight to Minnesota was announced. "Well, back to school," she announced picking all of her stuff up. She pulled out a notebook and opened it up to a clean page. "It was nice to meet you all. Can you just scribble your autographs down before I go?" She pegged them all with a pleading look and they all laughed and took turns signing. "Bye!" she grinned, hugging her notebook to her and running up to her gate.  
  
"Cute kid," Matt laughed as he waved to her one last time before she handed her ticket to the attendant.  
  
"Good thing Shannon noticed her before Jeff kissed him!" Shane laughed.  
  
"You should talk," Jeff shot him a look.  
  
Shane laughed and grabbed Matt to kiss him behind one of the potted plants in the corner. Shannon and Jeff snickered before they gave each other a quick peck themselves. None of them heard the slight gasp of the girl who hadn't yet made it into the plane.  
  
Once in her seat, Jas powered up her computer again really quick before the plane finished boarding. She clicked over to her Yahoo mail and logged in.  
  
"Welcome, razzle_girl_2000!" the screen read as she quickly dashed off an email:  
  
To: Hearts Desire, Kazzaxtreme, Cat Lea Takersdarkone, xtremediva, kandiland, Ravensgurl41 From: JeffAndShannon Subject: You are NOT going to believe this!  
  
***********************************  
  
NOTE: Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days. I'm working on them! I just couldn't resist writing this one shot, though. It came out crappy, but cute. Flame me, if you must! Just review! 


	2. Oh, SHIT!

Jas hummed to herself as she put her schoolbooks down. The beginning of the semester was always a busy time for her. She sighed as she glared at the various books piled on the dorm room floor. Her roommate was out for the day with her boyfriend, so Jas could turn on her computer and plug happily away on one of her new stories.  
  
Grinning, she logged onto the laptop and went right to her e-mail to see if she got any additional reviews on her latest chapter (A/N: Shameless plug for MORE reviews! I'm a review JUNKIE!) Her grin widened as she realized she had five!  
  
"Ah, I love my fanfiction friends," she sighed to herself. Then she frowned as she saw an email from an unidentifiable source. "Hmm."  
  
She opened it to reveal a scathing message:  
  
To: JeffAndShannon  
  
From: Mfer1  
  
Subject: It was YOU!  
  
Dear Jas,  
  
I know it was you at that airport now. 'Jas' with ONE 'S'?!!! Jeff And Shannon?!!!! I am still very angry about the continuing stories, PLUS the one about meeting you. Did you think we stopped reading the site? We didn't! And now we know what you look like! Since we know you go to school in Minnesota, we've decided to try to track you down. You won't know when. You won't know where. But we're coming to find you. Take care for now.  
  
Shannon (and Jeff plus Matt and Shane, too)  
  
Jas' eyebrows went straight up!  
  
"Oh, no!" she whispered to herself. "No, no, no. NO!"  
  
"What's the matter?" her roommate asked as she closed the door.  
  
"Oh," Jas struggled to come up with a lie. "I forgot something at home and my mom's going to have to mail it to me overnight."  
  
"What'd you forget? Maybe I can spot you." She picked up a few books and went back towards the door.  
  
"It's my contacts," Jas lied again, feeling very bad.  
  
"Okay," the other girl said looking at her oddly. "Hopefully, your mom can get them out before the post office closes."  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
The girl nodded and headed back out, while Jas quickly dashed off an email to her first fanfic buddy:  
  
To: Hearts Desire  
  
From: JeffAndShannon  
  
Subject: S-H-I-T (and not in a good way!)  
  
Jas went on to explain everything to Kyrie in the email and pasted a copy of Shannon's message, pleading for guidance. Then she sent the message off marked "URGENT" and prayed while she waited.  
  
*************************************  
  
"That's probably going to scare the piss out of her, Shan," Jeff laughed as Shannon finished explaining the email he'd sent to Jas.  
  
"Good," the small blond growled. "That's the idea! I want those stories to stop!"  
  
"You really going to look for her?"  
  
"Nah," Shannon said as he lay down next to Jeff and propped his head up on his lover's chest. "Well, maybe. If she keeps it up, I may turn up the heat."  
  
"She may like the attention," Jeff pointed out, playing with the smaller man's long hair.  
  
"I don't think she'll like us hunting her," Shannon grinned. "We can be very intimidating when we stick together."  
  
Jeff laughed and played with the hair some more.  
  
"You tell Shane what you're doing?" he asked as Shannon closed his eyes.  
  
"Yep," the other man sighed in contentment. "He's all for it. Loves to mess with people's minds, you know."  
  
"Mmmm," Jeff agreed pulling Shannon up to kiss him. "Let the games begin."  
  
*************************************  
  
NOTE: Okay, so this is no longer a one-shot. Some reviewers expressed interest in another chapter. I'm hoping to get HD and the others emailed in the first chapter to contribute. How about it? 


	3. The chase is on!

Jas scanned the email for advice, but it seemed Kyrie was telling her not to worry about Shannon and the guys. She was right, Jas told herself. Maybe Shannon was just trying to scare her after all. If you think about it, his schedule would leave him very little time to deal with her. And Minnesota wasn't a tiny state. There must be dozens and dozens of colleges and universities here. It would take the guys forever to investigate them all. Jas doubted they would hire a detective either. It seemed like Shannon wanted to keep his and Jeff's relationship low profile.  
  
To: JeffAndShannon  
  
From: Hearts Desire  
  
Subject Re: S-H-I-T (and not in a good way!)  
  
Hey doll, Are you serious? Shannon and the guys actually caught you reading your slash story and then they e-mailed you about it? Man, if I got an e-mail from Shannon, I'd freak! Well, I thought he didn't care about slash as long as they didn't harm the wrestlers? I guess it would be different if he actually caught someone else reading them about him! I think that is so funny! I can just imagine what would happen if they stumbled across my stories. Especially with the rapes and that in them! Ha, well, I guess the chances of that are getting slimmer since they got you! Well, if the guy doesn't want to know about what the authors are writing about him, he should just pass up the stories! Or maybe it's like another slash story I read when the pairings read the graphic slashes for ideas? ;) Never know! Well, I've got to go, more slash to write! :) ~Kys~  
  
Jas smirked to herself as she fired up her word processing program. Two stories were sorely in need of updating and she was itching to get them done. Shannon would lose interest in harassing her eventually, she decided. He was probably hoping he'd frightened her enough to stop writing. Well, he'd see that was only a temporary fix to his problem.  
  
*************************************  
  
Shannon opened his email program and scanned the messages in his anonymous account. He grinned as he noted there was still no reply to the message he'd sent to Jas. And it was two whole days since she'd updated those damn stories. Maybe he'd won the fight. And so easily, too. Ah, life could go merrily on its way. He decided to just check fanfiction.net to see if there were any other authors he might be able to harass. There was one who wrote under the name Hearts Desire who liked to put him in rape stories, but the last one included Matt as a vampire, so he decided there was no harm done since no one would believe it. Matt as a vampire! Ha! Jeff, maybe, but Matt hated the sight of blood.  
  
Shannon's eyes about popped out of his head when the page came up. Hearts Desire had posted three more stories and they looked pretty personal to him, but that's not even what he was fuming about. SHE was back, and after his warning email to her, too! Not only that, but her two latest stories had updates. One of them had TWO new chapters, in fact! AND she updated the meeting story WITH HIS EMAIL TO HER! He angrily clicked on it and read all about her reaction to his threat, along with Hearts Desire's response. So they were working together, huh? How many of them knew about this? Well, now the whole ff.net community knew. At least the ones that read her shit. Damn!  
  
Shannon clicked on the fiction stories to see what she wrote about them all this time. Well, it seems that he and Adam were almost ready to fall into bed. It also looks like Matt and Jay are dancing around their feelings in this one. Matt and Jay! A more mismatched couple, Shannon couldn't imagine. Well, except for Shane and Jeff. MARRIED?! What the hell? Jeff would kill Shane inside of a week, and Shannon didn't even like to think of anyone else touching his man! Not even one of his other friends. That does it! She needs a more stern warning. Shannon pulled out his phone and clicked on one of the speed dials on it.  
  
"Shane?" he growled without preamble. "We need to step this up."  
  
"She's back, I gather?"  
  
"Back and worse than ever," Shannon huffed. "I hope you and Jeff had a good honeymoon."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You heard me, Mr. Hardy."  
  
"That is NOT funny," Shane exploded. "He ain't the Hardy I'm meant for."  
  
"I completely agree," the small blond smirked. "That one's mine."  
  
"You can have him," Shane laughed. "I like them tall, dark and handsome."  
  
"Jeff's handsome!"  
  
"Jeff's pretty. Like you."  
  
"Are you going to help me?" Shannon asked in annoyance. "Or am I going to have to kick your ass, too?"  
  
"Chill, baby! I'm on it!"  
  
"You're on what?"  
  
"Calm down!" Shane laughed again. "I ain't ON anything. I'm on the job! She ain't getting away. I'm narrowing down our search."  
  
"Don't narrow it too much!"  
  
"I'm just ruling out places she probably wouldn't be at," the other man explained. "Like a community college."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Why would someone go away to school at another state's community college?"  
  
Oh, Shannon thought. Smart.  
  
"I guess that makes sense," the blond replied as he nodded to Jeff who just walked in.  
  
"Don't worry," Shane said. "Matt and I will work some more on this today. He just got up, in fact."  
  
"Just got up?" Shannon squealed. "It's 3:30!"  
  
"Yep," Shane said proudly. "I am that damn good!"  
  
Shannon hung up the phone and turned to see Jeff reading the computer screen. Well, at least he wouldn't have to explain his bad mood. Jeff's eyes grew wider and wider as he read. He must have reached the part where he and Shane were having sex, because he was blushing furiously, and it took a lot to make that Hardy boy blush! Another click and Jeff probably read on to find Shannon counseling Jay and then over to the scene where he marries their mutual friend.  
  
"I'm Shane's TWINK!?" Jeff suddenly yelled. "Why is he always the top?"  
  
Shannon struggled to contain his laughter. That would be what pissed him off the most. Jeff and Shane both liked to vie for top positions in their relationships, even though Shannon and Matt did get to have their way once in a while. But Shannon liked having Jeff take care of him most of the time. And Jeff took to the role so easily.  
  
"Relax," Shannon tried to placate him.  
  
"YOU relax!" Jeff sniffed. "You're not the one married to Shane!"  
  
"No, but I AM the one Matt used and dumped," Shannon pointed out. "The one Adam is taking care of."  
  
"Shane any closer to finding her?"  
  
"He's working on it."  
  
"Good!"  
  
"I thought you didn't care about what she wrote?"  
  
"When she emasculates me," Jeff said between gritted teeth, "and sticks me with someone besides you, I care!"  
  
Shannon smirked.  
  
*************************************  
  
Jas hummed to herself later that night. It was Monday, so she wasn't going anywhere. It was too cold anyway. She put her science homework away and logged onto the computer to check for reviews. More email from Shannon? Oh, shit!  
  
To: JeffAndShannon  
  
From: Mfer1  
  
Subject: Apparently we didn't make ourselves clear  
  
Dear, dear Jas,  
  
Well, now you've done it! You've gone and pissed Jeff off! (That's about the last thing anyone on this earth should ever do. Just ask Tommy Dreamer.) How could you put him with Shane, of all people? And married to him, too! Shane's not thrilled either. Speaking of him, he's our investigator, don't you know? And he tells us he's closing in on a list of schools where you'd likely be found.  
  
And guess what! Jeffy has all the time in the world to do the legwork! He's also drawn a great sketch of you to show around to your fellow students. How long to you think you can remain anonymous if Jeff Hardy shows up on your campus, Jas?  
  
The only thing left for us to do is to decide what to do with you when we get you. And we will. Get you, that is.  
  
Sweet dreams, baby, Shannon  
  
"NO!" Jas cried as her forehead hit the desk. Well, Kyrie was wrong. Shannon wasn't going to just go away. What should she do now? Jas nervously drummed her nails on the desk while she thought. Maybe one of her other ff.net fans could help her. She scanned her list of reviewers and picked one out.  
  
To: xtremediva  
  
From: JeffAndShannon  
  
Subject: HELP!!!!!  
  
Dear Stephanie,  
  
Attached is an email threat to me from Shannon. I received an earlier one, which you probably read in my newest story on ff.net. Well, now he says they're coming to get me! (If he'd said that under other circumstances, I might be thrilled, but I have a feeling I will NOT enjoy it if they find me.)  
  
What should I do? Kyrie said I shouldn't worry about it and that if he has a problem with my fics, he should just stop reading them. But he hasn't stopped! And he's coming after me! (I know I sound hysterical, but you would too if four pissed off wrestlers were coming after you!) Please help me!  
  
-Jas  
  
She sent the email off marked "URGENT" and hoped Stephanie could come up with some idea on how to get out this without stopping Jas' stories. She loved to write. It wasn't HER fault that those four were so inspiring!  
  
*************************************  
  
NOTE: Over to you, xtremediva. HELP ME!!! LOL! Do you guys like this chapter? Feed the author with reviews and she will shower you with MORE! 


	4. Closing in

To: JeffAndShannon  
  
From: xtremediva  
  
Subject: Re: HELP!!!!!  
  
Dear Jas,  
  
I agree with Kyrie, if he has a problem he shouldn't be reading the stories, and I think that they should all be really flattered that we all love them enough to even write about them. As for them coming to look for you, I say let the hunt begin. I personally would love nothing better for the cute Carolina Contingent to come pounding on my door, but hey, I guess I'm just weird like that, LOL. But seriously, I say just take a deep breath and relax, there are laws about stalking someone after all. Time to go and read some more of your fabulous stories.  
  
Peace out,  
  
Stephanie (xtremediva)  
  
P.S.  
  
I wonder if the slash story I'm working on with Jeff and Shannon will cause them to come find me next. I girl can always dream.  
  
Jas stared at her computer screen in utter disbelief! Her friends were abandoning her. Well, not really. They just didn't take the threat imposed by team OMEGA seriously! Hell, Stephanie wished it were happening to her! Damn it so did Jas!  
  
"Stephanie! Kyrie! I don't think these guys want to chase my ass down so we can have a leisurely chat! In fact, I'm sure after the Swanton Jeff is undoubtedly planning to deliver, I won't be in any condition to talk at all!"  
  
She sat back and weighed her options. One thing Stephanie was right about was the bit about stalking laws. They were quite severe these days. The problem was, whenever a celebrity was involved, the courts tended to believe said celebrity, and if Shannon told any authorities she called that she was writing unauthorized slash stories about him, she was sunk! They'd believe she was a nut!  
  
Think, Jas, THINK! This is what he wants! He'd love it if you stopped writing your slash stories and buried your head in the sand. And what would become of your friends? He would have the ammunition he needs to put them all out of business one by one! FF.net without slash?! Not on Shannon's life!  
  
Jas angrily pulled out her laptop and began typing quickly. She was going to start the beginnings of Shannon and Adam's romance, finally, in Mending Hearts. That's the story that really pissed him off, so that's the one she'd hit him with.  
  
********************************  
  
Shannon chuckled gleefully as he noticed that yet again there was no reply from Jas in his inbox. And no update to that infernal story, either! Life was good today. He logged off and smiled to Jeff who sat on the end of the bed and thumbed his guitar strings. Jeff smiled back sexily and crooned a few words when the pone rang, interrupting them. Shannon sighed and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, baby bro!" Shane cried into the phone making Shannon see stars.  
  
"Do you have to be so damn loud, Shaney?"  
  
"What's the matter, you wake up on the wrong side of the Hardy Boy?" Shane laughed.  
  
"Ha ha," Shannon replied humorlessly. "What's up, man?"  
  
"Matty and me," Shane laughed.  
  
"Will you get serious?" Shannon griped. "Or better yet, stop calling when you're horny!" He looked over at Jeff who raised his eyebrows playfully and grinned at him. Shannon's heart fluttered.  
  
"Sorry, baby!" the other man laughed. "Anyway, we narrowed down the list of schools to about 32."  
  
"32?!" Shannon guffawed "How the hell is Jeff supposed to cover all 32 schools before the end of the semester?"  
  
"Does it have to be before the end of the term?"  
  
"YES, it has to be before the end of the term!" Shannon shrieked. "She could change schools before September!"  
  
"Well, you said she hasn't written in a while," Shane reasoned. "Maybe you've finally won."  
  
"I don't care," Shannon argued. "I still want a name and an address. Just in case."  
  
Jeff nodded emphatically in agreement. He'd been talking about nothing else besides finding Jas and teaching her a lesson. Shannon was worried at first that it would involve a wrestling move, but Jeff insisted he just wanted to scare her straight. Well, they had no proof she wasn't straight, but Jeff said they would scare her stories straight anyway.  
  
Just how was the question though. Jeff wanted to kidnap her for a week or so and strand her in the middle of Cameron, but Shannon said it was a felony. Besides, he, Matt and Shane couldn't take that much time off work. Matt suggested they "out" her on the Internet, but Shannon pointed out that they could probably be sued for that, too. Shane said that if they showed up at her school and followed her around for a couple of hours, it would scare her enough and it wasn't illegal. In fact, they'd probably have a lot of fans to meet at the school, which would scare her all the more. That sounded like a good plan to the rest of them.  
  
"Are you listening?" Shane sounded annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here. I'm just thinking about torturing her at school, is all."  
  
"Yeah, that'll be fun," Shane agreed. "Anyhow, if Jeff visits three or so schools a week, we should have enough time to find her before summer break."  
  
"Three schools a week?!" Shannon shrieked again. He wasn't liking this plan. That would keep Jeff away for a long time.  
  
"Hey, we all have to make sacrifices."  
  
"What sacrifices are you and Matt making?" Shannon shot back.  
  
"Hey, her name is JEFF AND SHANNON," Shane enunciated. "Matt and I are just supporting characters."  
  
"Hmmph."  
  
"Talk it over with Jeff," Shane offered. "I'll email you the list."  
  
They hung up and Shannon relayed what Shane told him to Jeff, who enthusiastically jumped on the idea.  
  
"But you'll be gone for so long!" Shannon complained.  
  
"That will make my homecoming sweeter," Jeff smiled sexily. "And I'll come to you periodically for breaks. You know I can't stay away THAT long."  
  
Shannon smiled and logged back onto the computer to wait for Shane's mail. He was in shock when he saw what was in his inbox:  
  
To: Mfer1  
  
From: JeffAndShannon  
  
Subject: Not so fast!  
  
Dear Shannon,  
  
I guess you're still annoyed with me, especially since I updated your favorite story today. I'm sorry to have to disappoint you, but this is a principle I can't let go. It's about censorship and freedom of speech. You're a public figure and I can write you into my stories if I want to, as long as I make a disclaimer that I don't know you and this is FICTION.  
  
Now, I know you and your friends will probably take this as a challenge, but it really isn't. You wouldn't care about finding me if you hadn't figured out who I was. Can't we just go back to that state? I mean, after all, if you wasted your time tracking down every slash fanfic author you'd have no time to train and work. How long can Jeff do your legwork? It would take him forever to track us all down. Some of us are as far away as Australia!  
  
Do us both a favor and forget about this. Your Adam story will be over in a few chapters anyway, and I promise I won't write you with anyone but Jeff for the next few fics. How does that sound?  
  
Yours,  
  
Jas  
  
"Oh, no we canNOT forget it!" Shannon yelled, bringing Jeff over to skim the note on the screen. His face reddened and he nodded to Shannon. They will get her, they decided together. Oh yes, they will.  
  
********************************  
  
To: JeffAndShannon  
  
From: Mfer1  
  
Subject: Re: Not so fast!  
  
Dear Jas,  
  
We're so gratified to read that you're willing to negotiate. Here are our terms: STOP WRITING SLASH STORIES ABOUT US! There are no others, just that one. We're not willing to let bygones be bygones any other way.  
  
As far as finding the other authors, we intend to make a public example out of you so they will see the dangers they face. Attached you will find a list of schools where Jeff will be making appearances in the near future. See your school on it? You must. These are all of the colleges and universities in Minnesota that cater to out of town students.  
  
Either comply with our demands or expect to see all four of us on your campus soon. I'm sure we have plenty of fans who will be interested in an impromptu meet and greet in your school's activity center. What will we tell them when they ask why we're there, Jas, baby?  
  
Oh yes, you will definitely be ours,  
  
Shannon  
  
Aaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jas banged her head on the desk again. This could NOT be happening! No, no, NO! She needed advice. She needed it from someone who will take the threat seriously enough! Ah ha!  
  
To: Cat Lea Takersdarkone  
  
From: JeffAndShannon  
  
Subject: Please don't take this lightly!  
  
Dear Cat,  
  
Please help me out here! Attached are the emails I've received from Shannon in the last week. Kyrie and Stephanie say that I shouldn't be worried, but this last email has me extremely nervous. Please give me some advice on what I should do! I really want to continue my stories, but they're breathing down my neck and not at all seductively!  
  
Gratefully,  
  
Jas  
  
********************************  
  
NOTE: Cat Lea Takersdarkone, help me out here! Shannon's closing in and I'm afraid here's no way out of it! Argh! 


	5. Concessions?

Jas opened her email eagerly and sighed with relief at seeing Cat's reply. She clicked it open hurriedly and scanned it for advice.  
  
To: JeffAndShannon  
  
From: Cat Lea Takersdarkone  
  
Subject: Re: Please Don't Take This Lightly!  
  
Dear Jas, I am sorry to hear what those little Carolina Hotties are trying to do to you. As a slash fanfiction writer myself, I do believe in freedom of speech and the right to write and post what we please. After all, we all tell all readers to not read if slash isn't their thing. And that does include you too, Mr. Moore, Helms, and Hardys.  
  
So my advice to you is somewhat like Kyrie and Stephanie to keep doing your writings and to let Shannon know that we all will do the same. If he wants a fight after all, there are a lot more slash writers out there than they think and even more readers. After all, look at how many Reviews we all get. (Jas note: YEAH!) Tell him that if he wants to show up at your school, then go ahead, but then I think we should do a slash writers' convention there at the same time. Then lets see who has a worse time.  
  
If they show, give me a call and I will come watch your back. Till then I will just keep writing my Shannon/Raven fic. Might even start a Raven/Jeff/Shane. I wonder how he likes that one? Maybe he should have just taken you up on that offer of peace?  
  
Cat Lea  
  
Takersdarkone@msn.com I think you hear me knocking  
  
I think I'm coming in  
  
Quoth The Raven:  
  
Nevermore, Nevermore  
  
Hmm. Jas bit her lip as she read her good friend's words of support. There definitely was A LOT more slash writers/readers than there were angry wrestlers. And there was something to be said for safety in numbers. As she'd written in her email to Shannon, he wouldn't be able to track them all down. The only reason he was able to hunt her at all was because he'd heard her flight called in that airport. Still, he said he wouldn't accept anything but complete surrender. In a romance book that might be a turn on, but this was real life and the man was apparently gay. What to do? Maybe she was asking the wrong people? Maybe she should ask Shannon himself. Suddenly smiling, she began typing:  
  
To: Mfer1  
  
From: JeffAndShannon  
  
Subject: Terms of an agreement  
  
Dear Shannon and friends,  
  
I just want to be absolutely sure about your demands so that I don't get myself into any more trouble. As I understand it, your only complaint with my stories is that they involve themes of a homosexual nature, correct? In other words, you don't dislike the writing style itself or the plotline, just that it involves two men.  
  
Please verify that I have this correct as I'm very anxious to mend fences here. I honestly don't want to be in a feud with four big guys who possess things called "finishing moves."  
  
Most gratefully (NOT YOURS - no offense but that last line of yours was pretty scary),  
  
Jas  
  
She clicked the send button and turned on her television to watch Smackdown while she waited for a reply.  
  
*******************************  
  
Jeff handed Shannon the bowl of popcorn and plunked down on the couch next to him. Matt and Shane had just arrived to watch Smackdown with them at Jeff's place. Since the show wouldn't be starting soon, Jeff urged Shannon to check his email on the off chance that Jas sent him a groveling note. The small blond shook his head but complied, logging into his email account. They all smiled when they saw the note, which Shannon read out loud to them.  
  
"Answer her," Shane prodded. "If we can help put her on a decent path, it is our duty to the younger generation."  
  
"She ain't THAT much younger than us," Matt said.  
  
They all started debating with each other exactly what they should write. Jeff pointed out that Smackdown started in a half hour, so they'd better decide soon or just wait until after the show. Shane was itching to get an email out, so he demanded Shannon start typing.  
  
Shannon shook his head again and began typing up the reply they'd all agreed on:  
  
To: JeffAndShannon  
  
From: Mfer1  
  
Subject: Re: Terms of an agreement  
  
Our dear Jas,  
  
We are overjoyed to hear that you're beginning to see the wisdom of our plan. Yes, we only object to the "slash" stories. Your writing isn't the issue and everyone loves a good love story now and then, even guys like us.  
  
Therefore, if you agree to stop writing about us in a "slash" manner, we won't come to find you and embarrass you in front of your whole campus. Can we get it in writing that you agree? I most certainly hope so, as I still think you're a nice kid.  
  
In much anticipation (and I hope THAT don't scare you),  
  
Shannon  
  
"There, look, we reformed one already!"  
  
Jeff looked at Shane like he was nuts. "One down, only about 1,000 to go!"  
  
Shane shrugged and grabbed a handful of popcorn as Shannon clicked "send" and they all settled back to watch the show.  
  
*******************************  
  
Jas smirked as she read Shannon's email, then replied:  
  
To: Mfer1  
  
From: JeffAndShannon  
  
Subject: Re: Re: Terms of an agreement  
  
Dear Shannon,  
  
Okay, I promise to write non-slash stories. Thanks for understanding.  
  
Gratefully,  
  
Jas  
  
She then sat back and smirked. "Be careful what you wish for, Shanny."  
  
*******************************  
  
NOTE: Okay, I know this (very short) chapter didn't contain a request for advice from the next reader. That will come next chapter. I had a brainstorm. Look for an R rated story called "Shannon's Request", and review it AND this chapter. I really, really want to know what you think! (And just WAIT until chapter 6!) 


	6. And the torture continues

Shannon's eyes bugged out of his head as he read Jas' latest story. WHAT?! Him and Torrie and Dawn Marie in a threesome? Wait till Jeff came home. He was going to explode! He quickly typed his review:  
  
Mfer1  
  
And just HOW is this a love story, Jas? You think you're funny, don't you? You'd better set this right before Jeff calls his travel agent!  
  
Shannon  
  
He then dialed Shane's number to vent.  
  
"Let me guess," Shane said when he answered without a greeting. "You read Shannon's Request?"  
  
"You've seen that load of bull?"  
  
"Oh, I have her on my author alert list," Shane replied.  
  
"Aren't you afraid she'll figure you out?"  
  
"How? It's anonymous."  
  
"Okay, well anyhow, now instead of being gay, we're all a bunch of man whores!"  
  
"That's not considered an improvement?" Shane asked.  
  
"NO!" Shannon shrieked. "It's not right at all! I wouldn't have minded a traditional romance story, but a three-way sex fest?"  
  
"I got that, too," Shane reminded him. In fact my three way had two very lovely, long legged divas."  
  
"Shane, you're GAY!"  
  
"Yeah, but you told her not to write about that," Shane reasoned. "So the next best thing is a story like this!"  
  
"HOW is this GOOD?"  
  
"We're scoring all the great looking divas!"  
  
"I'M having a three way with Dawn Marie and Torrie!"  
  
"They're considered hot by straight men's standards, you know. Torrie was in Playboy!"  
  
"Okay, YOU explain that to Jeff when he gets back. Cause I don't think he's going to want to hear it."  
  
"Your man is too jealous of the girls, you know," Shane sniffed. "He needs to learn to relax."  
  
"Like YOU do when all of the girls mob Matt?"  
  
"That's different!"  
  
"Uh huh," Shannon smirked. "Look, we have to find this girl. And if Jeff finds her alone, she may wind up kidnapped after all."  
  
"Most of our fans would LOVE that!"  
  
"This one ain't like most fans," Shannon sighed. "She'll fight us all the way on this. She thinks she's standing up for freedom of speech and all that."  
  
"Look, I got to ask you, man," Shane said suddenly very serious. "Why are you taking this particular writer so seriously? I mean there are a ton of other writers who post darker stories about us. Rape scenes, vampire stories, stuff like that. What makes Jas worse?"  
  
"I don't know," Shannon replied. "Maybe it's because I met her. It makes her more real to me than the others. She knows she's doing wrong, or she would have told us who she was."  
  
"Be serious, Shan," Shane scoffed. "There were four professional athletes surrounding her, all of whom were dissing that story. Would YOU tell us who you were in that situation?"  
  
Shannon thought for a while. No, he probably wouldn't. But that wouldn't excuse her in his eyes.  
  
"I think she's thumbing her nose at us now, don't you?"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"This ain't no romance story, Shane!" Shannon cried. "I'm depicted as a whore!"  
  
"She said it wouldn't matter to her if the stories were about us, that she likes the feelings in the stories," Shane said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well, maybe she can't do traditional love stories. Maybe she can only write romantic stories about men."  
  
"But why does she write them about us if she doesn't have to?"  
  
"Maybe you need to ask her."  
  
"Maybe," Shannon replied. "But I'm still going to find her."  
  
********************************  
  
Meanwhile, back in Minnesota . . .  
  
Jas read the review again. She figured Shannon wouldn't love the story, but that he would have to agree that it held to their agreement. Then why was he still hell bent on finding her? A knock on her door interrupted her as her friend Ally stepped into the room. Maybe she knows what to do, Jas thought.  
  
"Ally, I'm in big trouble!"  
  
"Jas, what did you do now."  
  
"I wrote this story on fanfiction.net about Shannon Moore. You know the one about him and Adam?"  
  
"Yeah," Ally replied as she plunked herself down the end of Jas' bed.  
  
"Well, on my way back to school, I met him and his friends in the airport and he caught me reading one of the stories I wrote about him. Only he didn't know I wrote it."  
  
"How's that bad?" Ally asked, clearly unsure of what was upsetting her friend.  
  
"Well, look," Jas said, pulling up the story 'Shannon's Outrage' and turning the laptop to Ally, who read the story quickly.  
  
"Oh my God, you're in trouble!"  
  
"I know! And now that I wrote a het story about him, he's STILL mad!"  
  
"Why? You wrote something with him not being gay! But he really is gay?"  
  
"Well, it looked like it to me when I saw him kiss Jeff," Jas replied.  
  
"I KNEW it!" Ally squeaked.  
  
"But here, look at the het story," Jas pulled up 'Shannon's Request' and waited for Ally to finish reading it. When Ally was done she shook her head and grinned. "Yeah, not one of my better posts. But he says Jeff's coming to find me and he has a sketch of me! I am SO dead if they find me, Ally! These guys have FINISHING moves!"  
  
"They can't find you! I wont let them! Anyway, what are they going do?" Ally reasoned. "They won't do anything if the whole school knows they're here. They'll be constantly mobbed, which will give you time to hide."  
  
"Yeah, but it'll give THEM time to tell everyone what I did!"  
  
"We've got to not let him find you. Dye your hair, or something."  
  
"Hmm. That's a start," Jas said. "How do you think I'd look as a brunette?"  
  
"Well, I'm one. I think pretty good," Ally grinned. "Or, we could dye your hair and get a friend that looks like you and tell Jeff that she's you so he can torture her and you'll be safe!"  
  
"He saw me close up. He'll know it's not me!"  
  
"I have an idea!" Ally exclaimed.  
  
"Really?" Jas asked hopefully. "What?"  
  
"We could look for him," Ally said leaning in conspiratorially. "Then when we see him, we could kidnap him and write to Shan, telling him to leave you alone or else he'll never see his Jeffy again!"  
  
"We'd get arrested, though!"  
  
"No, we'll think of something so he can't call the cops," Ally insisted. "I mean he's stalking you! We could call the cops on them. They'd get arrested for stalking you. We'll find someway to distract him, get him to go to one of our dorms and just keep him there."  
  
"Ally, as much as I'd love to implement that plan, you know as well as I do that the cops would believe that rainbow-haired fool over us because he's a star. He'd tell them we were stalking him. Then it's hello, jail! Good bye, degree!"  
  
"Hmm. Let me think!"  
  
Jas sat back worriedly. Ally was great in a crunch but this problem seems to have stumped even her expertise.  
  
"You could dye your hair, get color contacts and move into another friend's dorm and change your name until he leaves."  
  
"Hmm. I don't know," Jas pondered. "Maybe I could just avoid him when he's here. All I need to do is keep a look out for him and scram before he sees me."  
  
"And if he sees you, I'll sneak up behind him, knock him out, and keep him until they leave you alone."  
  
"You just want Jeff, don't you?" Jas laughed.  
  
"Well, I want to bug him," Ally pouted. "I tried to get his autograph once. He said he'd be right back to give it to me, then I saw him leaving down the street with Shannon."  
  
"Bummer!" Jas said affronted on behalf of her friend. "We'll get him for that somehow."  
  
"Well, I've got to go finish my stuff for school tomorrow," Ally said getting up. "Don't worry too much. We'll figure this out tomorrow."  
  
Jas nodded as her friend walked out the door. She sighed and turned back to her computer. She felt a headache coming on as she noticed Shannon's email. Ready to take her lumps.  
  
To: JeffAndShannon  
  
From: Mfer1  
  
Subject: Not what I expected  
  
Dear Jas,  
  
Why can't you just write slash stories about made up characters if you can't write regular love stories? I can't figure out why you have to write about us.  
  
Do you enjoy upsetting me? I think you do. You know damn well that story wasn't what I expected to see from you. It sure as hell wasn't what Jeff wanted to see either. He hates stories about him and Amy. She's like a sister to him.  
  
He's packed and on his way to your lovely area, by the way. This actually worries me, Jas, and I'm not kidding. He's more determined to get to you than I am. Be very careful. This is not to say that I don't want you to be found. I just don't want Jeff to do anything stupid, if you know what I mean.  
  
Your favorite Mfer, apparently,  
  
Shannon  
  
"Sweet Jesus!" Jas sighed. She needed more help. Who could she turn to now? She thought before deciding and starting the email:  
  
To: Kandiland  
  
From: JeffAndShannon  
  
Subject: I'm doomed! Help me please!  
  
Dear Kandi  
  
I am so doomed! Check out all of the attached emails and a transcript of a conversation I had with my friend Ally earlier. Please help me out here. I need some good advice on how to get out of this mess without compromising my slash stories! Please help me!  
  
Sadly, Jas  
  
********************************  
  
NOTE: Welcome, Ally (Ally_Hardy_xtreme_4eva). Ally's come aboard to play the fictional Jas' school friend and is writing her dialogue with me through Yahoo messenger conversations. By the way, those of you who have already sent in emails aren't done yet. Jas is still going to be appealing for advice from you, so watch out! This time it's Kandiland's turn. Kandi, give me something! 


	7. Kandi girl! You rock!

To: JeffAndShannon  
  
From: Kandiland  
  
Subject: Re: I'm doomed! Help me please!  
  
Hey Jas,  
  
I was wondering if you would email me. Seriously don't they have anything better to do than to harass you? It's like Cat Lea Takersdarkone said there are a bunch of people on this site that write slash why are they only going after you? And you even wrote a story with "the correct pairing" so I really don't see why they are complaining. The site is called fanfiction emphasis on FICTION. They are completely stupid if what they are worried about is people actually believing the stories people post there. It's something that is supposed to be for fun and they shouldn't take it so seriously.  
  
Don't get me wrong I wouldn't want any of the Carolina boys after me if they were angry. This may be the fact that I am a pre law student coming out in me but I don't know if they have actually thought about what they would really do if they did find you. They can't touch you. That would be a little thing called assault, they would wind up in jail. I don't know if they have actually thought this whole thing through very much. Because I'm sure the media would have a field day with a professional wrestler winding up in jail not to mention Vince. I can't even imagine what he would do if to them if something happened to you because of someone who worked for him. He would probably even be really angry about what they've done so far. People have been fired for less than that. I've seen the Shawn Michaels DVD and he talks about getting fired for being in a bar fight when he wasn't even at the bar when it happened. Just imagine what Vince would do with this situation. I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard to get word to him of what they are doing somehow.  
  
You could also turn the tables on them a little bit. They might not know where you live but it wouldn't be that hard for you to find Jeff or Matt's houses. I mean Jeff has a 20 foot, what ever the hell it is that he calls those statues he builds, in front of his house and Matt has that 15 foot version 1 sign that Jeff made him for Christmas. I don't know what you would do if you actually did decide to go down there but at least then you could see them again on your terms them instead of being caught by surprise with Jeff just showing up at your apartment/dorm room. For now though they probably don't know how to find you yet or I'm sure they would have done it already. So I would guess you still have some time to do what ever it is you decide to do but what ever it is I've got your back if you need anything.  
  
Kandi  
  
Jas read Kandi's email with a sigh of relief. Of course! She could always tell the boys she'll drag their boss into it. That would be really bad for WWE's publicity department. Now she could post chapter 28 of "Mending Hearts" with confidence. Gleefully, she pulled up the document and posted it right up on fanfiction.net. This one should really piss Shannon off since it was the first chapter of his and Adam's love scene. After that, she checked her email. Shannon hadn't chosen to bother her today, so she breathed another sigh of relief and logged off.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Oh, HELL NO!" Jeff screamed at the computer screen, bringing Shannon over to his side to investigate the problem.  
  
The small blond scanned the story quickly. Well the top wasn't too damaging. Just the start of a sub plot to the story into Rey and Billy. He read further down and gasped. She wrote a scene where he practically handed Adam an engraved invitation to pounce on him! And Jeff sat next to him getting madder and madder. He'd told Jas that Jeff was on his way already, but he wasn't leaving until this afternoon, when Shannon left for work. Now that Jeff was getting angrier, Shannon questioned the wisdom of sending him after her.  
  
"I know it's bad, Jeff."  
  
"It was bad enough when she made me Shane's WIFE!" Jeff seethed. "Now you're about to sleep with Adam!"  
  
"I know," Shannon soothed.  
  
"And did you read that conversation she had with her friend?"  
  
"Yeah, that autograph story sounded a little familiar."  
  
"Whatever!" Jeff growled. "That still don't give her the right to put out these stories! You agree with me on that."  
  
"I agree that she shouldn't put them up," Shannon said. "But I'm a little worried about your reaction. I know you're mad as hell and I don't want to see you deviate from the plan at all."  
  
"If she thinks she can hide from me she's going to find out it's not that easy," Jeff replied, ignoring him. "I know how to canvas an area without being recognized. I can disguise myself!"  
  
"Listen to me!" Shannon cried.  
  
Jeff blinked and looked at the small blond in confusion. "What?"  
  
"You're canceling that trip for now," Shannon said firmly. "You ain't going until I can be sure you can be trusted not to do anything illegal."  
  
"Illegal?" Jeff looked shocked. "No, baby, you have it all wrong. I won't do anything to her until you three are there. And even then, I won't touch her."  
  
"I'm not afraid you'll touch her," Shannon replied, pinning the younger Hardy brother with a knowing glare. I'm afraid you'll get your ass arrested!"  
  
"I won't! I promise!" Jeff grinned as innocently as possible but Shannon wasn't buying it.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Jeff huffed and sat down staring at the wall.  
  
"I'm just worried about you," Shannon sat next to him.  
  
"Look, I feel useless right now," Jeff sighed. "You're all working and I just tag along."  
  
"For now."  
  
"For the last year!" Jeff pointed out. "If I don't get started on those schools, she's going to be gone. I won't touch her, Shan. I just want to know where she is so that I can give you the option of handling her."  
  
Shannon thought for a moment while Jeff picked at a hole in his jeans. "Okay," the small blond finally relented. "But you promise me you'll stay out of illegal activities."  
  
"I promise!"  
  
*************************************  
  
Jas opened her email and sighed. Well, here goes nothing:  
  
To: JeffAndShannon  
  
From: Mfer1  
  
Subject: Why can't you understand?  
  
Dearest Jas,  
  
I've read chapter 28 of that farce you're writing and I can only assume that I just can't through to you in a conventional manner. What will it take, Jas? Will it take Jeff finding you? Or maybe all of us visiting you?  
  
I'm making this as a sort of lat appeal to you to stop making us so mad and just write your slash stories about someone else, or make up characters. That's what fiction writers are supposed to do. Make up characters!  
  
Think about it,  
  
Shannon  
  
Jas drummed angry fingers on the desk and thought about it. Hmm, Shannon, let me do just that. Um. No, I don't think so! And here's why:  
  
To: Mfer1  
  
From: JeffAndShannon  
  
Subject: Re: Why can't you understand?  
  
Dear Shannon,  
  
Why can't YOU understand? I can write these stories if I want to as long as I note that it's fiction. I have a pre law friend who says that you coming to do anything to me could be classified as assault! And what would your boss, Mr. McMahon say if I sent him copies of our correspondence? Oh, I know he'd be mad at me for the stories. But he would fire the lot of you for the stalking. Think about THAT!  
  
Your dear friend,  
  
Jas  
  
Smiling, she clicked 'send' and sat back in satisfaction.  
  
*************************************  
  
NOTE: Thanks to all of my reviewers who are helping me write this story. And to Ally for doing her own dialogue in the last chapter. I wanted to also remind everyone that this story is fiction and that I have NO contact whatsoever with any of the WWE wrestlers mentioned within it. (I don't want to end up on Shannon's "Posers" list on his website.) Well, please review and tell me how you liked it! 


	8. Get ready for Prime Time, ladies!

Jas rushed back from class to see if she had any emails from angry North Carolinians. Thankfully, there weren't any. But she did find a note shoved under her door. She picked it back up after closing her email and scanned it quickly. Ally had scribbled it in a hurry on the back of a used piece of computer paper. Jas smiled at the unique spelling as she read it:  
  
Dear Jas, Hey, listen, don't sweat those guys, they ain't gonna hurt you. You have a little blonde, who's not even 6 feet tall, a guy who runs around looking like a green jelly bean thinking he's a superhero, a guy who's never hurt a fly in his life and who's cared about all of his fans (except me which I'm still pissed at him for just leaving me that 1 day without an autograph), and well, matt would be the only one who's a threat but what's he been doing this whole time, nothing but being Shane's bitch. You got nothing to worry about, and you know how I am when people hurt my friends, I won't let them touch you. And if Jeff left now it'd take him a while to find which school we're at, so don't worry. Besides, if Jeff starts getting anywhere near hear and doesn't stop, I got a good story idea that one of us could put up that they would all just love! And the closer he gets and doesn't go away, the more we'll just update it, and we'll stop it once he goes back home. Anywayz, ttul, gurl! I got a huge test to study for. It's on Friday so he better not show up here this week. I want my degree and I wanna pass, if he distracts me, it ain't gonna be much fun for him if i fail that test, lol. ttul, ~Ally~  
  
Jas laughed, gratified to know that she had friends on her side. She hummed to herself as she put the finishing touches on chapter 29 of Shannon's current least favorite story then uploaded it to fanfiction.net. After, she checked her email again just to be sure she didn't have anything pressing, and frowned when she saw the note from Shannon:  
  
To: JeffAndShannon  
  
From: Mfer1  
  
Subject: Why won't you listen to me?  
  
Dear Jas,  
  
I thought you were my fan. You said you were and asked me for my autograph, which I gave to you. Yet you still show me no respect when you keep uploading slash stories after I have asked you politely to stop. You even laugh in our faces when we get firm with you.  
  
Now, I was raised to be polite and when someone asks me to stop doing something, I stop. I wouldn't think of doing something that I knew upset someone.  
  
And Mr. McMahon ain't going to hear about this. Even if he does, he ain't going to believe you because you won't be able to trace these emails back to me. Anonymity and all, you know.  
  
Jeff is most definitely in Minnesota by now, and he's a really bad mood after seeing your last chapter. He hates it when people portray me as some simpering little girl. Now, when he finds you, he's going to send for me. And then you and I are going to have a nice sit down chat. Or, we can have a public screaming match, if you want to. Don't fight me on this, baby. Just give in already.  
  
Waiting for a real truce,  
  
Shannon  
  
Jas rolled her eyes and huffed while she tried to put her thoughts into words. Well, she wasn't giving in, that was for sure. Sighing, she hit 'reply' and started typing:  
  
To: Mfer1  
  
From: JeffAndShannon  
  
Subject: Re: Why won't you listen to me?  
  
Dear Shannon,  
  
Giving in strikes a blow for slash fanfiction writers everywhere. You want me to stop doing something that really shouldn't have any affect on your life. I am one author in a pool of hundreds. How are MY stories the problem here?  
  
And another thing, you're awfully conservative for a guy who has the word 'extinct' tattooed on the inside of his lower lip.  
  
By the way, if Jeff didn't like chapter 28, he's going to hate the next one. Have a good time out there in the ring tonight and put my stories out of your head.  
  
All the best,  
  
Jas  
  
************************************  
  
Shannon stared at Jas' note in astonishment. She wasn't budging on the issue no matter how much he pressed it. And Jeff would probably read this new chapter before Shannon could get to him. Rubbing his temple, he opened up to the new chapter Jas described and read it carefully.  
  
The sex scene was horrifying! He didn't mind that he was topping, but did he have to sound like such a virgin? God! He'd topped Jeff many a time in their long relationship. And how did she know all this stuff about what two guys are feeling when they make love? This was really disturbing to him. She was a fairly young girl who got jacked up on writing stories about two men. His phone rang and he mentally steeled himself for the conversation he was sure to have.  
  
"Yes, baby, I saw it," he said after checking his caller ID and clicking it on.  
  
"She . . . you . . .," Jeff sputtered on the other end of the connection.  
  
"I just read it," Shannon assured him. "I know what I did and who I did it with."  
  
"DAMN HER!"  
  
"It's just a story," Shannon soothed, finding it ironic that he was put in the position of defending her to diffuse his lover. Amazing.  
  
"But you topped another man!"  
  
"It's FICTION," Shannon clarified. "I didn't do anything with another man. I love only YOU. Baby, you should come back."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Jeff," Shannon whined, knowing he was playing the trump card he saved for emergency. "I'm so twisted over this. I need you here right now. You can chase her when I've calmed down."  
  
Jeff was quiet for a moment and Shannon knew he was weighing his options. The younger Hardy wasn't easily manipulated and Shannon hated stooping to this level, but he had to keep Jeff out of trouble.  
  
"I can meet up with you in a few days," Jeff offered.  
  
"Nope, I need you back with me now, baby. I'm so upset, I've been missing spots again."  
  
That did it. Jeff couldn't stand it when Shannon's career suffered.  
  
"Okay," Jeff relented reluctantly. "I'll be on the next plane to you."  
  
"Thanks, Jeff."  
  
They talked for another couple of minutes before Jeff hung up to make arrangements to fly out. Shannon was about to log out of his email when it blinked letting him know he had another message. Curious, he clicked on it:  
  
To: Mfer1  
  
From: Prime Time  
  
Subject: I can help you  
  
Hey, Shannon. Remember me? It's Prime Time, the Insane Dareus host. How's life been, man? I've been hearing a little bit about everything that's going on. And, first of all, I'm telling you and the others to calm the hell down before you get arrested for being dumb ass maniacs. I suggest you let cooler heads prevail about this. I perfectly understand everything that's been going on here, and I don't really like slash fics much myself, but you need to calm your nerves. Rather than trying to stalk the hell out of Jas, I suggest you bring a feminine touch onto the scene to be able to reach her on a one-on- one civilized conversation basis. In other words, my friend, I suggest you put Amy up about this and ask her to help you settle this crap. At least she won't get pissed off and start making Bowser plans. Here's the big idea. You will mail Jas and tell her that Jeff has been called off and will not be coming after her, but that instead, you've decided to go civil and bring Amy to the scene so the two can talk about this situation and contact you about any updates as far as what they should do, and please, let's handle it peacefully. I've got a plane heading to your place right now. Please, don't you dare go insane. I've told Mr. McMahon that a certain author on FanFiction.Net is writing stories that are offensive to Shannon and that one of his agents needs to accompany me, because I'm heading over to Shannon's house in order to solve anything. Don't worry, he doesn't know nearly as much as I do, so by the time Jas even tries anything silly, like telling about the old stalking plans, they'll all be long gone and ruled unbelievable. He'll probably think that the mail is just stuff that she typed down to frame you. If you think with sense, this can go along smoothly. I remember less than a year ago when I once tried to scare the hell out of a girl. And do you know what happened? I was suspended! And that's a school situation! So just imagine what happens to your ass! Anyway, I'm going to tell the agent to stay on the corporate plane as it heads for Minnesota, where Jas happens to have a school. As soon as he finds her, that's where Amy gets deployed. You can choose to come if you like, but if you do, so will I, and Shane and the Hardy Boyz are STAYING BEHIND. I'll talk to you more about this plan when I get there. I'll be there in two days. Get everybody, including Amy, in the same place right before I arrive. Lookin' forward to helpin' out. See ya. -Prime Time  
  
Shannon thought about this guy. He did remember him, but wasn't entirely sure he could trust him. Wasn't he a fanfic writer, too? But he didn't write slash, so that was something. And Jeff was on the verge of trading in his cargo pants and wifebeater for a neon orange jumpsuit that so wouldn't go with his hair. Hey, what did he have to lose? Amy would help them once she knew what was going on and they didn't have a better plan. He pondered the possibilities for a while he leaned back in his chair then made his decision:  
  
To: Prime Time  
  
From: Mfer1  
  
Subject: Re: I can help you  
  
Hey Prime Time,  
  
You think your plan will work? Well, I'm willing to give it a shot. Much obliged for the assistance. We'll be there when you get there.  
  
Your new bud,  
  
Shannon  
  
************************************  
  
NOTE: Welcome aboard, Prime Time! And thanks for overlooking the slashy nature of my writing to join us in this unique writing adventure. Note to Ally, read your email for an explanation of what's coming next. Note to xtremediva, Cat Lea, Kaniland and HD: you're involvement is probably going to grow. That okay with you? Let me know. Reviews are MUCH appreciated! And suggested, as you can see, are always considered and often used. 


	9. Reinforcements!

Ally rushed out of the school cafeteria on her way to the library. She had a couple of hours before her test and decided she would have a last minute cram. On her way out she passed a man dressed in a dark business suit, accompanied by a teenage boy. The man was holding a piece of paper, which he scrutinized carefully before moving his eyes over the crowd of students milling around. This piqued her curiosity and she decided to take a minute or so to investigate, this being much more interesting to her than her American history notes. She moved behind them as nonchalantly as possible, so as not to be noticed.  
  
"This is the only picture we have to go on?" the man asked the boy skeptically.  
  
"Yeah, Jeff drew it," he replied. "He's a good artist. See? He even caught the mole near her ear. That's detailed."  
  
Ally peeked around the man's arm and was alarmed to see a fairly accurate image of Jas staring back at her from the white sketch paper. Oh, shit! This was not good. Not good at all.  
  
"Okay," the man answered still sounding unconvinced. "We'd better start here at the school activity center. Most of them will pass through here anyway. And we have three more schools to get through by the end of the day."  
  
Ally had heard enough. Turning she raced in the direction of her friend's dorm room and almost knocked over several people on the way. Calling out apologies, she ran on until she reached the building. Jas, on her way to her first class, had just reached the bottom of the staircase. Ally caught her breath and grabbed Jas' arm.  
  
"Jas, wait!" Ally said still a little out of breath. "You can't leave."  
  
"Why not?" Jas said looking confused by her friend's actions. "I've got to get going. Class starts soon."  
  
"Yeah, so do I. I have a test in like an hour but you really can't leave. There's this guy walking around campus. He's all dressed nice in a suit like someone important."  
  
"Al, there's always people like that around here." Jas explained.  
  
"No, you don't get it," Ally sighed. "There was someone else with him, like a teenage guy for some reason."  
  
Jas just looked at her still understanding.  
  
"And they have a sketch that looks like YOU!" Ally said grabbed her friend by the shoulders and shaking her.  
  
*************************************  
  
"WHAT?" Jas yelled.  
  
Oh, this can't be happening! Shannon said Jeff would be the one coming for her. Jeff would be easy to spot. She almost walked out there into a trap! She never would have looked for anyone dressed like a recruiter, or a kid for that matter. She'd just assume the kid was someone's brother. Damn damn damn! Ally watched her worriedly from the door.  
  
"Maybe we should go upstairs or something," she suggested. "You know, in case they walk by."  
  
Jas nodded and led the way back up to her room. Her roommate, Christy had already left for her class, so at least she wouldn't have to explain anything. They jogged upstairs and quickly ducked into Jas' room to decide what they should do. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Jas logged into her computer. Uh huh. There was a message from the Tormentor, as Jas had begun to refer to Shannon as. Sighing, she looked over at Ally as they waited for it to open.  
  
To: JeffAndShannon  
  
From: Mfer1  
  
Subject: How about this? Dear Jas,  
  
Jeff is back home now because I think this is going a little too far. I would like for you to meet with Amy, my friend and a neutral party to discuss the matter. You and she could then contact me for updates and questions about where we should go from here. Another fairly recent friend has been brought in to help mediate.  
  
Can we please work together to solve this problem? It would make me, and my friends, so happy.  
  
Please respond,  
  
Shannon  
  
"What the hell?" Ally muttered as she studied the screen. "Contact him about where we should go from here? I bet he demands an end to your slash."  
  
"No doubt. A recent friend?" Jas fumed. "A recent adolescent friend perhaps, Shannon?"  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
The door opened and Christy bounced into the room. She looked at Jas in alarm then approached. "Jas, someone's looking for you," she said worriedly.  
  
"Do you know why or who?" Jas replied with fear.  
  
"Some kid in a wrestling tee and a corporate looking dude." Christy shrugged. "I don't know why. They have a drawing of you and asked me if I knew you. Since I didn't know who he was, I just told him 'no'."  
  
"Thank you!" Jas yelled hugging her.  
  
"Um, you're welcome. But why are they looking for you."  
  
Jas sighed and began relaying the whole story from the beginning. Ally interjected here and there. When they were done, Jas looked at her roommate guiltily. She and the other girl didn't know each other well, and she was afraid the slash stories might offend her.  
  
"Fanfiction, huh?" Christy said cryptically. "Interesting."  
  
Jas looked down.  
  
"Fanfiction.net, by any chance?"  
  
Jas looked back up and blinked in confusion, then nodded mutely.  
  
"I used to post there regularly before things got so busy for me," Christy shrugged and stuck out her hand. "My name is Esquirella, but my friends called me Esq. Nice to meet you, JeffAndShannon."  
  
"Huh?" Ally squeaked.  
  
"Are you shitting me?" Jas asked as she dumbly shook her roommate's hand.  
  
"I never shit unless there's a toilet bowl in the room," Christy grinned. "Sorry. That Esq humor just came out of nowhere."  
  
"I read 'The Road Less Traveled' last year," Jas went on. "Mind telling when 'The Way to Eden' will resume by the way?"  
  
"Sorry again," Christy grimaced. "Not sure. Eric's not a big fiction writing fan, so I'm usually out doing other activities with him. And between him and Calculus, I have a busy schedule."  
  
"You let a GUY keep you from writing, Christy?" Ally scoffed. "That's what this whole mess is about. So Jas can keep writing."  
  
"Call me Esq. And I couldn't agree with you more," Esquirella nodded. "I'll be picking my stories back up again. In the mean time, what will we do about this." She stopped and turned to Ally again. "But why are you helping her? I mean I know she's your friend and all, but I thought you loved those guys."  
  
"I did, until they ditched me when I asked for an autograph," Ally growled. "Besides, Jas is like family to me! Nobody's going to get to her before they go through me. Especially not a short smart-mouthed little blond, a rainbow haired freak, a green jellybean who thinks he can fly, and said green jellybean's bitch." Ally made it clear she would be protective of her friend. She didn't let anyone hurt her friends.  
  
"Okay, well do you want some more help?" Esq offered. "Because someone's outside and ready to deflect those guys."  
  
" I need all the help I can get right now," Jas replied. "Just without to many people knowing." Esq opened the door and dragged her boyfriend into the room. He looked knowingly at Jas, as if to say, 'I knew we'd be getting you out a jam one day.'  
  
"Eric, I know you were listening, even though I told you not to," Esq admonished. "So cut the bull and give me the idea you have brewing."  
  
"Fanfiction, Jas?" he asked teasingly. "I've never known a fanfic writer before."  
  
"Bullshit, you sleep with one," Esq deadpanned. "Now, out with it."  
  
Eric nodded and detailed his plan to use all of his contacts as operatives to deflect the two spies at the student union. He said that with all his frat brothers and friends should be enough to convince these guys there were on the wrong path. Esq. Nodded, kissed his cheek then dispatched him to his mission, closing the door firmly behind him. "Uh, Jas," Ally said as she looked down at the wrestling magazine she was reading. "We've got another problem."  
  
"What?" Jas and Esq both asked.  
  
"Well, you know how Shan had some time off coming?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I'm only guessing Shannon's going to be at Raw when it comes here next Monday," Ally said, looking at her friend.  
  
"Hey, didn't you guys get tickets for that two months ago?" Esq asked.  
  
"Shit, Al, I cant go." Jas panicked.  
  
"Calm down, it'll be okay," Ally said. "If you don't want to go, then fine, we can scalp them or something. I'm not going if you're not."  
  
"Unless, we come up with some idea," Esq said with an evil smile. "Maybe you have a reviewer or two who would like to canvass the show for you?  
  
"Kandiland and Cat!" Jas cried almost triumphantly. "They said they would have my back. If we give them the tickets, they can represent me in these stupid negotiations."  
  
"And knowing Kandi, she'll make sure your rights are protected," Ally nodded.  
  
"Yeah, she'll help me," Jas smiled genuinely for the first time in days.  
  
"Man, I hate to do this," Ally said, looking like she really meant it. "But I have one of those major tests now. I have them today, tomorrow and Friday. But if you don't want me to leave, I'll stay with you. It's no problem."  
  
"No, it's okay," Jas waved her off. "Take your tests. I don't have any today so, what's missing one day?"  
  
"You sure?" Ally asked.  
  
"Positive, don't let these guys get you off track." "If I fail because of these guys they are gonna be in so much damn pain," Ally grinned evilly. "It . . .well, it will be funny to us. I'll come right back here after the test, okay?"  
  
Jas nodded.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you two later then." Ally said with a hug, then left and rushed to her classroom.  
  
"Now, we just have to answer Shannon's email," Esq smirked and hit the reply button. She then began typing quickly with Jas looking over her shoulder.  
  
To: Mfer1  
  
From: JeffAndShannon  
  
Subject: Re: How about this?  
  
Dear Shannon,  
  
Are you out of your little blond mind? You want me to believe you're calling off the search for me and then expect me to meet your friend, a professional wrestler no less, in a neutral location? Yeah, I trust you about as far as I can throw you, and since I'm about six inches shorter and just about half your weight, that's not far!  
  
I have friends in lots of schools here in Minnesota. Some have reported seeing a guy in a suit with a sketch of a girl. (None of them will talk, by the way.) And he's accompanied by a kid in a wrestling shirt who I can only surmise is your "recent friend" for the negotiations. Where'd you get him, at the Kids 'R Us clearance sale?  
  
Not only do you want me to take the above risks but you expect me to give you updates on the peace talks and ask QUESTIONS about negotiating away my own rights? Here's the answer: I'll do this when HHH jobs to Spike Dudley.  
  
And I'll be updating a story or two soon. By the way, have you read "Moore Mattitude" yet? It's simply captivating. You really must check it out when you get a chance.  
  
Loyally yours, (dream on)  
  
Jas  
  
Esq looked up to Jas for permission to send and Jas smiled, nodding. Take that, you little hemorrhoid!  
  
*************************************  
  
NOTE: HUGE thanks to Ally for helping me writer the dialogue for much of the above. Big apology to Prime Time, but you knew I would have to diss you for plotline purposes. And a major welcome (and welcome back) to Esquirella, the Rio queen. Hopefully we'll see you pick that story back up. Kandi and Cat, you set to represent me? HD, I'll be asking you and xtremediva to spy for me, too. Please let me know what you think! And check out "Moore Mattitude", as well. You rock, Ally! 


	10. The stakes are raised

Eric and his friends approached the activity center casually so as not to arouse any suspicions. There, as reported by Ally, was the lawyer-looking man and the kid. They were just finishing their talk with another student when Eric laughed loudly as he passed to draw attention.  
  
"That was funny, Joe," he called to his smirking friend behind him. "Remind me never to cross you when I'm drunk."  
  
"Excuse me," the corporate man said before Eric could get by. "Do you know this girl?" He handed the sketch to Eric who scrutinized it carefully before handing it back to Gary and Joe.  
  
"No, can't say I've seen her," Eric shrugged. "And I would know."  
  
"She's probably a freshman or sophomore," the kid offered. "She's 19. But it is a big school."  
  
Eric eyed him carefully but nodded amiably so he thought the three college guys were helping. "Yeah, well, I would know her or they would. We're in two of the biggest frat houses on campus and no one gets by us unnoticed."  
  
"Hey, you guys should check out the library," Joe suggested suddenly.  
  
"The library?" the man asked. "Would they know her?"  
  
"Well, they have copies of all of our pictures in the yearbooks," Joe explained. "All of us have to submit one every year, senior or not."  
  
"Hey, yeah," Gary and Eric agreed.  
  
"Thanks, guys!" the kid said. "Point us in the right direction and we'll be on our way."  
  
Eric gave them directions and they all watched them go smirking. Eric knew that she was a transfer in the middle of first semester, so there would be no record of her in the yearbooks. Yeah, Christy's roommate owed them big time for this one.  
  
***************************************  
  
The official and Prime Time walked into the library and right up to the main desk. When they explained that they just needed to take a look at the two most recent copies of the yearbook, the librarian was delighted to help them and showed them where they could find what they were looking for.  
  
An hour later Prime Time frowned deeply. They'd both looked the books over thoroughly and there was no indication that Jas was in them. This would be like looking for a needle in a haystack. No, canvassing the colleges would have to remain a last resort, Prime Time decided. He knew Shannon was anxious to get the negotiations underway and they needed a better plan.  
  
"Prime Time, let's go. This is getting us nowhere," the man said. And so, he and this apparent big show host left the library and went outside, driving far away from what apparently was another failed search of a school to where the World Wrestling Entertainment Corporate Plane was. There was a pilot waiting. "Agent Smith, are you ready to return to the Titan Towers?" the pilot asked. "I have plans to head down to Cameron," Prime Time noted. "I'll meet with Hardy and Moore. I've got to head down."  
  
***************************************  
  
Jas sat fuming at her desk. There was no message from Shannon yet, but that wasn't what bugged her. It was writer's block. Sweet holy heaven, how could this happen now!? She needed to keep updating those stories to make Shannon madder, too. Esq watched her from the other bed in commiseration. It wasn't easy to get Rio back up and fighting. She'd left the story just before the big fight scene and all of the momentum was apparently gone.  
  
"Hey, why don't we trade stories?" Jas asked, turning to Esq. "I think I'd have better luck with the fight than I am with the next part of Mending hearts."  
  
"Uh, you don't want me to write Adam and Shannon's next sex scene, do you?" Esq raised a comical brow. "Because if you do, I'll warn you right now that Adam's suddenly going to develop an accent and Shannon will become remote, dark and mysterious."  
  
"Hmm. Sounds interesting."  
  
They both laughed as Jas pulled up her email account and began to type.  
  
To: Cat Lea Takersdarkone, Kandiland, xtremediva, Hearts Desire  
  
From: JeffAndShannon  
  
Subject: Mobilizing the troops  
  
Dear all of you very loyal friends,  
  
I need HELP! Kandi, Cat, I know you both said you have my back and I'm hoping you meant it. I have two tickets to next Monday's Raw and I can't go, since Jeff and Shannon are circulating a sketch of me and they would catch me. I'm asking if you two will go in my and Ally's places. (They're front row seats!) This way, you might be able to figure out what the hell is going on.  
  
HD, I know you live near those freaky deakies. Do you think you and xtremediva can possibly find out if that kid is in contact with them or visiting them, or whatever? Any information you can give me would be so appreciated.  
  
Please respond as soon as you get the chance.  
  
Gratefully yours,  
  
JaS  
  
Well, the girls would now be on the case to help her. And it was gradually becoming clear to her just how far Shannon and Jeff are willing to go with this. And that means it would affect her slash-writing friends, too. Didn't Prime Time see that if the Omegas were successful, all wrestling fanfiction would be in danger, too? Probably not. After all, he was now hanging out with some of his favorite wrestlers. That would be compensation enough for most fans. Jas sighed and shook her head.  
  
***************************************  
  
Two days later in the comfort of Jeff's unique home, he, Shannon, Matt, Shane and a certain redheaded Amy Dumas were all waiting patiently for the arrival of Prime Time when there was finally a knock at the door. "This has to be him," Matt assumed as he went to the front door. He answered it, and confirmed the news that the young black host of WWE Insane Dareus was indeed present. Shannon immediately sat up and walked over to him. "What the hell is that thing outside?" Prime Time asked, pointing to some 20-foot-tall excuse of a statue. "Anyway, let's just get going with this." And, so, Prime Time walked inside the house, everyone remembering him from the time he had actually had them on his WWE Insane Dareus show, which, like his fanfiction, can be found on FanFiction.Net. (A/N: Stop whining! Of course I plug contributors' work. They're doing me a favor by appearing!) "Now that I'm here, Amy, come on," Prime called. "We have matters to discuss." And, so, Amy stood up, walking to where Prime Time, Matt and Shannon were, and the kid began explaining everything. Shane and Jeff, meanwhile, twiddled their thumbs in the corner. (A/N: HA!) "Okay, Shannon here is offended because a certain FanFiction.Net writer is writing slash stories about everyone here, with the exception of you and myself," Prime began. "He and Jeff have been getting pissed off and pissed off and pissed off, and she's probably only being targeted because he sighted her on the plane. And, so, here I am, trying to help out, yet calm the nerves of the party." Amy nodded at every step. "So, what do you want me to do?" Amy asked. "You'll find out about that later. In the meantime, it's time for me to take over, and put up my name instead of yours for the next message, Shannon." And, so, Prime Time took his liberty to go on the computer, and he managed to find a way to put up his own pen name on the board in order to mail a message over to the apparent angering slash queen. He stopped right in the middle of it, however. "Wait, has she given you any crappy mail as I was on my way?" he asked Shannon and the others.  
  
Shannon told Prime Time to go back into his identity name, and so, he did. He saw the message that was last sent to Jas, and was quite upset when he saw the "Kids 'R Us clearance sale" joke. However, he was anticipating that Jas, as always throughout this tale, was going to attempt to avoid the negotiations. So, he went back onto his own mail folders, and immediately typed a response of his own to the comments that Jas had mailed to Shannon.  
  
To: JeffAndShannon From: Prime Time Subject: What a load of crap Dear Jas, I can't believe you. I mean, first you go around hating on everything that Shannon tries to plant into case, then this? You actually accuse me of coming from a Kids 'R Us clearance sale? What a load of crap. In case you didn't get it, I'm the kid. Let me introduce myself. I am Prime Time, writer of the completed H5 Team Extreme Saga, the currently discontinued Pitches of Dark Matter, and the host of the insanity show on hiatus, WWE Insane Dareus, along with a certain Dreamer's wife, Theresa "Beulah McGillicutty" Hayes. If you have realized absolutely nothing here, Shannon was about to send Jeff Hardy over to you. But now, thanks to my intervention, we're giving you the opportunity to negotiate with us on exactly what we should do about this little argument before it turns into America vs. bin Laden. If you can't accept my peace, then why don't I just ask Mr. McMahon to put up a match against you for WrestleMania so I can beat the living hell out of you? I'm thinking to probably open up my show again so I can diss you straight down to hell. Okay, okay, let me get serious here. I think these negotiations are probably the best and most cohesive thing that we've all got going for us, but you're not willing to accept that. Rather, you want to continue with your sleaze bag tricks. I'm going to ask you just this once; will you put your ego aside and actually hear us out? Or will I just leave everything to the angers of a certain few North Carolinians? I'm giving you a few days, Jas. The choice is yours. Mail me back, and not Shannon, please. -Insane Dareus host and your secret admirer (your turn to be a dreamer this time, so forget it) Prime P.S. You actually look better than your terrified state, a state that is quite unnecessary.  
  
Prime smiled to himself at that P.S. He was hoping Jas would freak out and think they actually knew where she was. He sat back and waited for a while hoping to get a response from Jas. While they were discussing the finer attributes of Benoit's technical skills, the email sounded that he had a reply. Shannon and he went over to the computer eagerly.  
  
To: Prime Time From: Esquirella Subject: Re: Fwd: What a load of crap Dear Prime, Oh YOU think it's a load of crap? Little boy, you haven't seen shit yet. You want a Wrestlemania match? Are you serious? Shannon's letting you negotiate after that crack? And you want to beat the "living hell" out of Jas? Not happening. If Shannon can't fight his own battles, we're not letting him send a kid in to do it for him. And as for you, if there were a match, I'm sure you and I would make an interesting sight. I don't write Rio's character that tough for nothing (though in light of what's happening I have to say I'm very sorry I made Shannon her mate. It's clear he wouldn't have been man enough in real life.) We're not falling for the parting shot either. You never saw Jas because she's been protected the whole time. You'd be shocked at how far her connections run. Here's the deal. Since Shannon's turned communications over to you, Jas has done the same with me. You can reach me here. All correspondence from you or Shannon sent to Jas regarding this matter from here on out will be automatically forwarded to me. (And let me put to rest your question right now: Yes, I am a bitch. The biggest bitch you can possibly deal with.) The negotiations will be accepted, but Jas will be represented by two close friends who are equal in nastiness as I am, let me assure you. We'll tell you where and when they'll agree to meet you. By the way, tell Shannon that ripped tee has got to go. And Matt's ass looks huge in those pants. Yes, Prime, I do have connections, too. Talk to you, Esq  
  
Shannon gasped and Prime looked over at him. He was studying his ripped tee and Matt's bright red pants. Esquirella knew what they were wearing. That could only mean she knew people in Cameron. The stakes just got raised.  
  
*************************************** NOTE: If Shannon were ever to read this, I would probably spend the rest of my life apologizing for the unfair light I'm writing him in. But someone has to act like an idiot. At least Prime Time can try to keep him out of trouble now. And thanks to Prime Time for supplying so much great dialogue, and to Esquirella for writing the email to Prime. I'm sorry this is taking longer to update than I'd hoped. My PC has the blues. *Pout* But at least I got this chapter up. Review for me. Please? It makes me happy! 


	11. Getting testy, are we?

To: JeffAndShannon  
  
From: Kandiland  
  
Subject: Re: Mobilizing the troops  
  
Hey Jas, Front row tickets to Raw? Are you freggin kidding me? I'm so there dude! I'll see what mischief I can create. (laughs evilly) Kandi  
  
Jas grinned as she showed Esq and Eric the email. With HD and xtremediva checking out the Carolina gang in NC and Kandiland and Cat attending Raw and making initial contact, this should be great.  
  
"You know, maybe if you let up on the stories, this thing wouldn't go so far," Eric pointed out then squealed when Esq pinched his arm.  
  
"How many times do you and I have to debate this?" Esq frowned. "You said you were on the side of the First Amendment."  
  
"I am," Eric shrugged. "But I'd hate it if she was writing slash about me."  
  
"Keep it up and I'll write it," Esq narrowed her eyes.  
  
Jas giggled quietly not wanting to offend Eric. He'd been a hell of a ally to her and she was very grateful to have him.  
  
"Hey, Jas," Esq turned to her suddenly. "Shannon said he wouldn't mind more het about him, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Jas frowned. "But you saw how that turned out in Shannon's Request."  
  
"I did," Esq nodded. "Unfortunate. But I read your reviews and one of them had a really good idea."  
  
Esq punched up the story and went to the review in question. Eric peeked over her shoulder and read carefully, then smirked.  
  
"Yeah, that would conform to his specifications," he nodded.  
  
Jas looked over Esq's other shoulder, read, then smiled. Time to write Chapter 2 of Shannon's Request. Yes, this should be fun!  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Damn her ass!" Prime complained. "She's got agents of her own here!"  
  
"I knew she couldn't be trusted!" Shannon chimed in.  
  
"Okay, what are we up to? Why is this war happening again?" Amy demanded. "She's writing some crappy slash fiction that's getting on Shannon's nerves, and something needs to be done about it!" Prime repeated loudly. Amy started laughing. "Now that I think about it, doesn't that sound a little childish?" she joked. "I think this is getting to be a war, and I don't want to be involved in a bar room brawl. But, I'll help." "I've got something for that Esquirella girl," Prime spoke before he began typing again. The reply straight to Esquirella had come up as follows:  
  
To: Esquirella  
  
From: Prime Time  
  
Subject: Your idiocy is beyond belief!  
  
You actually believed that I was making serious comments about WrestleMania and beating the living hell out of your slash queen friend? I wouldn't waste my time even doing that on my show! Esq, you should have never made that comment about Matt and Shannon's outfits, because now, we are on a watch for all girls in the area, plus those thugs. You should have never told us about these connections in the area. You should have avoided putting us on extra careful.  
  
Amy and I were seriously going to negotiate fairly. Hell, a compromise could've probably been made! You think I don't know that if we completely get our order, all wrestling slash fiction could probably be destroyed? I'm not a mean ass, okay. But, now, I can't have any sort of slowdown, because you decided on being a bitch, you and your friend. Now, whoever your two new diplomatic friends are that'll be playing reps for the meet, I'm sure they hate us as much as you do. Well, let's see here: since you've decided to play the game of diss Bischoff, I'm going to beat you at it. If you're telling me Shannon's hiding like a coward and he isn't man enough to do anything, I hope you have the nerve to tell that to Crystal so she can hate your ass as much as this Omega Anders unit does. That would be the ultimate BURN! If I had Undertaker's power, I would order all of you under black wedding or crucifixion.  
  
Now, I'm giving you a last chance: can we settle this like ladies and gentlemen, or would you rather have us be Austin vs. McMahon?  
  
-Prime  
  
"So, she wants to play the diss Bischoff game, huh?" Prime said. "She's got her own ass covered in hell now!" With that he gave out a small triumphant laugh.  
  
Shannon smirked.  
  
*****************************************  
  
A few days later, Esq laughed after reading the email. Jas just watched her nervously from the bed. Esq felt bad for her roommate so she tried to calm her down.  
  
"He's got nothing, Jas," she grinned. "We didn't even tell him our contacts were the girls. But even if he knows they are girls, he's still got nothing."  
  
Jas looked unconvinced, so Esq logged out of her own email and into Jas'. Noting a message from Kandi, Esq pulled her roommate over to the machine and opened it.  
  
To: JeffAndShannon  
  
From: Kandiland  
  
Subject: Raw was AWESOME!  
  
Dude, That was so great. First I must say Cat is so great! I wish my mom was into wrestling! Anyway I thought I would do a little messing with Shane's head since it was Raw and Shannon or Jeff wouldn't be there. So I made sure I was decked out in Hurricane gear and I made a bunch of signs: Free Fanfic.net, Slash Forever, Hurricane: "Mending Hearts" everywhere, Leave Jas Alone!, We're more than ready for Prime Time, and The Carolina boys fear Jas. I handed them out to people sitting around me and didn't explain but I asked them to hold them up when Shane could see him during his match. And he got really distracted and lost the match, and I don't think he was supposed to. So afterwards I waited with the hoards of people to watch as the wrestlers left. And I pushed my way up to the front, which was actually pretty easy when you're 5 feet tall.  
  
I had him sign my shirt and I was like "Yeah, I was in the front row tonight it's a bummer about what happened." And he said "Yeah I know." Then I said, "What was up with those signs anyway." Then he said, "Yeah that sucked but it was my own fault I should know better by now than to let some signs get to me." Then I gave a smirk that would make HHH proud and I said "All the same though it would be a shame if it happened again, say next week or say on Velocity. Shannon seems to be having enough trouble lately for whatever reason." Then pretty much all the color drained from his face and he said "Wait a minute, who are you?" I said "Oh just a friend, no one important." And I turned and walked away but before I got to far I turned around and said "Don't worry about losing Shane. I'm sure when you get home Matt can make it all better."  
  
And I winked at him and walked away. It was perfect. And I don't think from what I said that they would think you had anything to do with it so I wouldn't worry about that. In hindsight it might not have been my most intelligent idea but they are obviously still messing with you so why not mess with them right back. Keep me posted on what's going on and I'll help, but now Shane's seen me so I am semi limited. But I'll do what I can. Kandi  
  
"See?" Esq prodded. "They know they haven't won anything."  
  
"I thought Shannon was supposed to be there," Ally said. She'd been sitting quietly on the other bed while Esq tried to get Jas out of her rut.  
  
Esq liked the girl now that she'd gotten to know her better. They hadn't talked much before this whole mess began, but now they knew they had to work together so getting to know each other was an obvious by-product.  
  
"Well, it looks like Prime made him sit that one out," Esq shrugged. "Doesn't matter anyway. The man's marriage is a sham and now he knows that we know it. It's his own fault for kissing Jeff in that airport. If he didn't want anyone to know, he should have kept his hands to himself until he and Jeff were in the hotel. Really, if you think about it, he should be mad at himself most of all."  
  
Jas looked pensive and Esq knew she was getting through to her.  
  
"Besides," Ally joined in. "It's not like anyone who read the story before really believed you met Shannon and Jeff. If he just let everything go, none of this would have happened."  
  
"That's true," Jas said thoughtfully.  
  
"And when he sees your next chapter of Shannon's Request, he shouldn't have anything to complain about," Esq. Laughed. Ally joined her. "Now, I'll just answer Prime Time's lovely missive. I think it's best to send Kandi and Cat to hear Amy and the kid out. Cat will keep the peace and Kandi will know how they want to infringe on rights. Still, it's best to hear what they have to say before we decide anything. This argument could still be settled somewhat peacefully."  
  
"But she isn't going to agree to be a doormat," Ally insisted. "I won't let them run over her writing like that."  
  
"Neither will the rest of us," Esq assured her. "I do want to hear what Prime has in mind though."  
  
To: Prime Time  
  
From: Esquirella  
  
Subject: Let's keep this professional, shall we?  
  
Dear Prime,  
  
You really need to calm down. My contacts were sent in response to your threats. Stop the threats and speak rationally and we won't have any need for subversion. I really don't care what Crystal thinks of us, as she and Shannon are only playing house anyway.  
  
Shane has already met one of Jas' representatives. True, the sign incident was unfortunate, but you did try to out Jas publicly when you came to Minnesota, so that required a small retaliation. Rest assured that nothing further will happen at any WWE shows until after the negotiations, and then only if the talks don't go well.  
  
Please be advised that we will not "ask for direction" in the talks. They will be done on equal terms with equal sides. We are willing to entertain thoughts and suggestions, but we will not take orders. This isn't a surrender, but a diplomatic meeting.  
  
Our representatives are not going to meet you in WWE's Stamford location. Sorry, but that's tipping the scale too far in your favor. They're willing to meet you in California or Washington DC. (These are neutral locations for all involved.)  
  
I look forward to your response.  
  
~Esq  
  
"Now we can set the peace talks up and see what Shannon's side has to say," Esq shrugged.  
  
Jas and Ally exchanged skeptical looks.  
  
*****************************************  
  
NOTE: Thanks again to Prime Time and Esquirella for their tireless efforts on this story's behalf. Between the two of them, they wrote more than half of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave me feedback! (Feed me!!!!) And now that my computer is on the mend, I hope to do more writing soon. 


	12. A few more jabs at each other

After seeing the response from Esquirella, Prime Time was pleased with himself at the good job he had done. Now, he had a few new pieces of business in order. First of all, he added a little something to his pen name. Secondly, he observed his new fiction, "WWE Intergender Survivor Series". He saw that it got more reviews than the two chapters that were already done to it, and he was delighted. During his time off, there was work done on that story. Shannon was smirking about it, as he knew that he was faithful to his wife in that particular story. Now, the third piece of business: respond to Esquirella's message.  
  
To: Esquirella  
  
From: Prime Time, Legend Champion  
  
Subject: Yes, we shall keep it professional  
  
Dear Esquirella,  
  
Let me get this straight; did I really read that? Are you willing to put grudges aside and go into doing business with us, for once? Thank you very much! Whoo hoo!  
  
Anyway, let me get serious. I'm seriously looking forward to meeting your side's diplomats. This is exactly why I got involved in this in the first place. Now, can I begin to tell you something?  
  
First of all, let me get this straight: I am not a tool for Shannon Moore. I'm only helping him out here. If you didn't know, I happen to be the head man of my side since I've come in up to this point. He did not tell me to enter. I entered on my own. Shannon is very flattered that you think he's being a big boss man around these parts, but the absolute truth of the matter is, that thought is out of the league of sane thinking.  
  
Secondly, Washington DC is out of the question, as is California. We do not wish to risk actually discussing this matter in front of the President of the United States or Governor Terminator, now do we? Rather, I am thinking Washington, but more along the lines of Seattle, Washington. That is very northwestern and cold, but that would be a better choice than your two recent suggestions. Or, we could take it at St. Louis or Jefferson City, Missouri. I don't know, these are just off the top of my head. Please excuse me if they don't appeal to you at all.  
  
And, as far as the third thing goes, just what do you mean when you say that Shannon and Crystal Moore are, to quote, "only playing house anyway"? Last I recall, they were a married couple. And faking that would be lying every single day of your life, and if I know my friends behind me here, they would not do that.  
  
Looking forward to your next beautiful response,  
  
-Prime Time  
  
P.S. What's to say that YOU aren't taking orders from JAS?  
  
Shannon looked a little nervous as Prime Time was typing. "What's the problem?" Prime asked. "There's this serious case you just wrote in there," Shannon spoke. "If you hear the answer from their side, you'll never trust me again." "Go on," Prime beckoned, obviously interested in this sudden news flash. "We perform slash fakes and pretend to be what the slash people write us as so we don't go insane, and it's usually secluded so nobody thinks we're gay," Shannon admitted. "But once, it wound up at that airport where we found Jas. I have no definitive idea, but I think she saw us." Jeff sighed, shook his head and placed a hand on his forehead. "Wow. You're a dead man," Prime Time sighed.  
  
**************************************  
  
Jeff pulled Shannon aside when Amy, Matt and Shane drew Prime Time's attention away.  
  
"Why did you tell him that?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
"Jas and her side will tell him what they saw anyway," Shannon reasoned. "Look, he's representing us. He has to know."  
  
"But you still didn't tell him everything," Jeff raised an eyebrow. "He thinks we're faking."  
  
"We can't let the truth get out!" Shannon hissed. "Think what it would do to our reputations!"  
  
"I agree," Jeff replied. "But this ain't much better."  
  
Shannon looked back over to the kid at the computer. He was deep in conversation with Amy now over Peace Talk strategy. That would likely be their only hope of keeping things out of the public arena, especially in light of Shane's recent experience. That had to be avoided at all costs in the future.  
  
"I trust him to be discreet," he finally whispered to Jeff. "He wouldn't have come this way if he didn't want to help us. Anyway, he's been nothing but helpful since he got here and I don't want that one little fact to put a crimp on things here. He's not going to do anything to hurt us."  
  
"I hope you're right," Jeff replied, turning his own attention to Prime Time.  
  
**************************************  
  
Jas frowned at the email Esq showed her on the screen. It seemed that Prime Time was much too pleased with himself these days. The President or Arnold Schwarzenegger? And what the hell was a "Legend Champion" anyway? The kid's got a sense of humor, she guessed. Well, he, Amy, Cat and Kandi would be meeting soon. But she had no intention of sending them up into Seattle for the talks. Esq agreed and they came up with a few more locations to email Prime Time.  
  
The day seemed to be dragging as far as Jas was concerned. She didn't like to leave the dorm anymore unless she had to. Who knew if Shannon wasn't bluffing and she'd run smack into one of his allies. She knew it wouldn't be Jeff, though, as her friends had verified who was in Jeff's house at the moment planning with Prime Time.  
  
"Well, it looks like Shannon wasn't thrilled with your latest chapter of 'Shannon's Request' judging by his review," Esq chuckled.  
  
"Would YOU be thrilled, if you were him?" Jas laughed. "Mae Young doesn't exactly draw the young male demographic to the TV."  
  
"You have me there."  
  
"Should we wait to respond?"  
  
"Why wait?" Esq shrugged as she pulled up a blank email. "They're all there now, so we can be sure they can see the email and agree on a meeting place. I don't think delaying the peace talks will help either side."  
  
To: Prime Time  
  
From: Esquirella  
  
Subject: Re: Yes, we shall keep it professional  
  
Dear Prime,  
  
You have to be kidding me. I am NOT adding "Legend Champion" to your name unless you add "Legend Killer" to mine.  
  
Seattle is out. Jas thinks it would be unfair to make our reps go there. We have the following counter suggestions: Pittsburgh, PA or Boston, MA. Do these suit? Let us know, as Jas and I are making their travel arrangements.  
  
Let's not dwell on the subject of Shannon's "marriage" as you obviously don't believe Jas saw what she did and I have no desire to argue on it. She saw what she saw, others who live in their own hometowns have seen other indications. Suffice it to say, we have drawn our own conclusions.  
  
Jas doesn't need to give me orders. I'm her friend and have only her best interests at heart. As do Ally, Hearts Desire, Cat Lea Takersdarkone, kandiland and xtremediva. We didn't start this conflict. Shannon did. No one would have taken that story seriously and things would have remained normal if he just ignored it.  
  
You do realize there are many more slash fiction authors out there besides us, don't you? Trust me, no matter what happens here, Shannon will not be safe from slash. But we enter these negotiations in good faith to hear what your side proposes.  
  
I don't know exactly what you saw in my last email, but I'm not planning on capitulating to anything. We aren't "doing business." We're hearing each other out to try to settle matters peacefully. The fact that we have to hold these talks at all means no one's put any grudges aside, least of all your friend, Shannon.  
  
So, it is "out of the league of sane thinking" for Shannon, a grown man by all accounts, to be able to handle his own affairs, huh? Well, thank God YOU'RE there to wisely guide him through. By the way, congratulations on assuming your role as "headman". Good luck with that job description, dude.  
  
Sweetly, Esq  
  
Jas shook her head as Esq clicked "send" to get the message to Prime Time. "You two need to learn to coexist."  
  
"Oh, we have a love-hate relationship," Esq waved it off. "He's a good writer. I just object to the company he's keeping."  
  
"Well, here's hoping we can get this peace meeting off the ground already," Jas sighed.  
  
**************************************  
  
NOTE: Thanks again for all of your reviews! I love the suggestions. Keep them coming. Do you think Kandi and Cat can smooth things over with Amy and Prime Time? Will HD and xtremediva be able to keep an eye on the gang in NC? Will Ally get to torture Jeff before the story is over? (I think I may grant that wish. Muahahahaha!) Send me more reviews! 


	13. Back!

Jas picked through her homework assignments trying to keep her mind on what she was doing. It really wouldn't be a good idea to fail any of her classes. Especially since she would likely have to transfer to another college next semester to escape the clutches of the evil Mfer. Really, though. It was hard to keep her mind on what the colonials were doing, so history was probably going to end up being a lost cause. She sighed and did her best to memorize the dates of the significant events she would be tested on later that day. Finally, after about an hour or so, she got through it. Just in time, too, apparently. Esq came bouncing in from her Spanish final.

"How'd it go?"

"Muoi bien!" (A/N: I never took Spanish. Hope that's right!)

"Uh, okay," Jas grinned. "I'll take that as a 'fine.'"

"How'd your studying go?"

"Well, it went."

"You okay for the final today?"

"I guess I'll have to be," Jas shrugged. "I may have to change schools again so I'd better keep my grades up."

"You won't have to go anywhere," Esq scowled. "Shannon's not going to bully you anymore. You keep forgetting your multitude of cohorts."

"Speaking of cohorts, have you seen Ally around today? She was supposed call me last night and it's not like her to forget."

"I just saw her in the cafeteria downing what looked like her fifth cup of coffee. She was probably up all night studying."

"Yeah, that was probably it. I keep forgetting other people besides me have problems!"

"Narcissist," Esq teased. "You want me to check to see if we've heard anything further?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't even want to deal with them until I'm done with finals tomorrow."

"Understandable. Go kick historic ass!"

Jas laughed as she ducked out of the room.

Shannon fidgeted with his duffle bag in the airport. He hadn't heard anything from Jas or Esquirella in a day or so and the silence was deafening.

"Will you quit it?" Jeff finally sighed. "She ain't updated since we talked to her. She's probably in the middle of finals."

"That's probably right," Matt concurred. "And anyway, she all but confirmed the talks, so Prime will handle it."

"I know," Shannon growled. "I just want it over with. You can't imagine how frustrating this is."

"Can't we?" Shane growled. "Her friends showed up at Raw, not Smackdown! I was scripted to win that match, you know. And I don't get to win many."

"I'm sorry!"

Shane's face softened. "It ain't all your fault, little buddy. We all helped push her into this."

"Is it even worth it to continue fighting with her?" Matt asked finally. "Really. It ain't like we can stop the slash writers from putting up stories. And it ain't like anyone will believe her more than any of the others."

"Hell YES, it's worth it!" Jeff howled. "She went WAY too far with those things, KNOWING how it would piss us off."

"You seems to be more pissed than the rest of us, bro," Matt shot back. "I don't like what she writes either, but what can we really do?"

"Well, I still want to stop her," Shannon sighed. "That part ain't changed."

"See?" Jeff looked at his brother triumphantly. "He agrees."

"Course he agrees with you," Shane muttered. "Anyone having to live with you would just for sanity."

Jeff gave him a baleful look.

"Well, we'll just go on as usual until we hear from Prime or Esquirella," Matt said. "Just don't let this affect your in ring performances."

Shannon sighed again. Like he was going to be able to comply with THAT order.

NOTE: First of all, I really want to apologize for the really, really long time I've been away from the computer. I've only been on it in dribs and drabs lately, and most of you haven't been able to catch me there.

I was in a very bad accident and broke a few limbs and whatnot. Physical therapy has been going well and I should be able to return to school (finally) next semester. The bad news is I'll have missed two semesters, as I couldn't finish last spring.

Updates will be few for a while, as typing hurts like a bitch! This is a short chapter and it took me a week to type.

I hope you all will hang in there with me and I hope my helpers will come back. (HD, Esq, Prime, Allie, Kandi, Cat, Kazza, xtremediva!)

Until next time, here's to Motrin!


End file.
